1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing device provided with a developing agent-accommodating chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a developing device, of an image forming apparatus, wherein a developing roller which holds the developing agent and a supply roller which supplies the developing agent are disposed in a developing chamber; and a developing agent-accommodating chamber which accommodates the developing agent is arranged or located at a position below the developing chamber.
In such a developing device, an elastic transporting member, which also functions also as an agitator agitating the developing agent inside the developing agent-accommodating chamber, rotates so as to slidably contact with the inner surface of the developing agent-accommodating chamber, to thereby transport the developing agent from the developing agent-accommodating chamber which is arranged below to the developing chamber which is arranged above.